


late night epiphanies

by prettylittlepasha



Series: polyperion life snippets [4]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn and Rhys have started falling for their best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night epiphanies

The realization happens after a shitty week when Vaughn and Rhys fall into bed. The week had started with the computers in data mining crashed. Three times. Within two hours. Some asshole in accounting _lost_ all of the work from the past week. All of the above coupled with overtime without pay all week made for a terrible week for the both of them.

The saving grace of the entire week was Yvette showing up at the end of each day with take out and her messages throughout overtime reminding them that the day had to end eventually. Rhys is one hundred percent sure that the two of them wouldn't have made it through this week without her, he's almost certain that he had passed out on her shoulder at some point.  Vaughn swears that she carried him to bed one night, though he hadn't been wearing his glasses at the time so everything was a blur.

Vaughn stares at the ceiling as he decompresses, Rhys lies face down on the bed, mumbling sleepily as he tries to relax enough to actually sleep. A chirp has Vaughn grabbing his glasses off the bedside table as he picks up the Echo com off the floor. He squints at the text, rolling his eyes as Rhys groans beside him about how it better not be one of their bosses trying to drag them back. Again.

Vaughn nudges Rhys' leg as he reads over the message, “Relax, it's from Yvette.”

Rhys sighs in relief and turns his head enough to look at Vaughn. “Wha's it say?”

Vaughn smiles as he types back a quick reply to Yvette. “She just said to stop wallowing around and actually get some sleep.”

Rhys smiles and nods, turning his face back into the pillow, murmuring something about that being sweet of her, but it's hard to hear when he's talking directly into the pillow.

Vaughn glances at the second reply from Yvette, just a simple, 'Good night, nerds, see you in the morning.'

He sends back a good night message before setting the Echo com down and taking his glasses off again, a familiar warmth spreading through his chest. It takes him a moment to realize just why it feels so familiar. It feels like the time back in college when he and Rhys had spent the entire night bundled together in a blanket nest marathoning their favorite tv shows.

It feels an awful lot like love.

Vaughn blinks slowly as the thought passes. Yvette is important to him and Rhys, she's the first friend either of them made on Helios. She laughs at their dumb jokes with minimal eye rolling, picks out extra ridiculous socks for Rhys when they all go shopping together, does sudoku puzzles with him every morning over the paper as they eat cereal together. The three of them crowd together on a small couch for movie night complete with greasy takeout food and ice cream. Slowly, it's become the three of them together in everything. Yvette has become a large part of their lives, an irreplaceable part.

A dearly loved part.

Vaughn rolls over to stare at the fuzzy image of Rhys in the bed next to him. “Hey, Rhys?”

Rhys tilts his head to look at him, eyes half shut and unfocused. “Yeah?”

Vaughn bites his lips and takes a deep breath, “Remember how we used to talk about the possibility of being...polyamorous?”

Rhys rolls over fully to better look at him, taking in the serious, nervous expression on his boyfriend's face. “Yeah, I remember.”

Vaughn reaches out for Rhys' hand, his own shaking more than he'd like it to. Their fingers thread together and he breathes a little easier. “What if...what if I just realized that I've developed romantic feelings toward Yvette?”

Rhys huffs a surprised laugh and presses their foreheads together as he grins from ear to ear. “I'd say you have excellent taste.”

He gives Vaughn's hand a reassuring squeeze and says, “And I may have been nursing a crush on her for a little while now too. It's hard not to, she's Yvette.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh, i said i'd try and do one of these a week and then i was at a convention for a week and was too tired to write. oops. aaaanyway here is more cute polyperion fluff.


End file.
